A new generation communication system adopts carrier aggregation (Carrier aggregation, CA) technology. Unlike a conventional communication system, a UE can use multiple downlink serving cells to receive data, such as a primary serving cell (Pcell) or a secondary serving cell (Scell). Deactivation is not performed for the Pcell, whereas a base station can flexibly perform activation and deactivation for the Scell.
In the conventional communication system, reporting radio frequency (RF) capability by a user equipment (UE) includes reporting a list of RF-supported frequency bands, and information indicating whether other frequency bands need to start a measurement gap (gap) for each of the frequency bands. When the carrier aggregation feature is introduced, the UE needs to report more information.
Embodiments of the present invention are used to reduce signaling overhead when the UE reports information.